Pregúntale a Natsume
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Hola, Feos y Feas, soy Hijiri Youichi y el día de hoy estoy aquí para dar inicio al nuevo y único programa 'Pregúntale a Natsume', en donde Niichan responderá a todas sus dudas, por raras que parezcan
1. Presentación

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

><p><em>El contenido mostrado a continuación es responsabilidad de quien lo escribe y edita, cualquier parecido con la realidad yo historia debe ser coincidencia. Reclamos dirija un Mensaje Privado o Review_

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Pregúntale a Natsume <strong>)80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo I Presentación**

"Hola, Feos y Feas, fanáticas y fanáticos de Niichan, fenómenos y gente sin quehacer" habló un pequeño. "Soy Hijiri Youichi y el día de hoy estoy aquí para traerles este programa de entretenimiento" su pequeña voz alcanzaba a resonar entre las gradas del foro de televisión. "Hoy daremos inicio al nuevo y único programa 'Pregúntale a Natsume', en donde Niichan responderá a todas sus dudas, por raras que parezcan" leyó un poco sus papeletas de apoyo. "El objetivo de este programa es responder a todas aquellas dudas existenciales que los admiradores y admiradoras de Niichan tienen, más específicamente hablando sobre los fanfictions escritos por _Kiray Himawari_ (marca registrada) en los que Hyuuga Natsume ha participado".

El asombro no se hizo esperar y los aplausos y porras surgieron a montones. "Lo sé, lo sé. Todos están muy emocionados por este gran suceso, así que rápidamente daré lectura a los parámetros que deben tener las preguntas para que sean admitidas en este foro:

1. Todo mundo puede participar en este programa, incluyendo aquellos que no tengan su membrecía en ; en dado caso de no tener, hagan el favor de colocar su nombre para responder con propiedad a sus preguntas.

2. Las preguntas deben ser única y exclusivamente de las siguientes historias:

a) Acoso Postal

b) Braguitas Rojas y el Zorro Feroz

c) Delirios Reales

d) Deseo Nocturno

e) Earthquake

f) El corazón solitario

g) El Secreto de Natsume y Mikan

h) El Sonido del Recuerdo

i) La Manera Como Me Siento

j) Las Braguitas de Mikan

k) Odio Todo de Ti

l) Promesas

m) Saliditas Nocturnas

n) Si Youichi Pudiera Leer la Mente de Natsume

ñ) Sólo Tú

o) Todo Comenzó por Un Beso

p) ¿Fantasías de Lunares?

3. Las preguntas deben sonar razonables, aunque en el fondo no lo sean.

4. Las preguntas pueden ser de índole personal, estructura del escrito, argumento, detalles que parecían no importantes y que al final llamaron tu atención, así como preguntas absurdas tales como _"¿De dónde rayos sacaron la idea?_"

5. Las preguntas pueden estar relacionadas con cualquier personaje que aparezca en el fanfiction, sin embargo, éstas serán contestadas por Natsume.

6. No se admitirán preguntas relacionadas con la estabilidad mental de la escritora-guionista, a menos que sean incoherentemente bien redactadas.

7. Preguntas de contenido" el pequeño rascó su pequeña cabeza sin comprender lo que decían las notas "Preguntas de contenido triple X, deberán ser redactadas de manera que el inocente presentador, o sea yo, no pueda ser corrompido de su inocente mente.

8. Si deseas colocar tu nombre como _Anónimo_, asegúrate de ponerte algo original como **Anónimo1313 **para que puedas identificar tu pregunta.

9. En caso de recibir preguntas repetidas, se dará a conocer los nombres de los y las ocioso/as que coincidieron gracias a las fuerzas del destino.

10. Las malas palabras como: _pinche, puto, chingada, pendejo_, etc. y derivadas, no deben explicitarse, puesto que afectarían mi desarrollo infantil, así que deben ser remplazadas por sílabas iniciales o finales acompañadas de signos que permitan a los lectores con criterio comprender de lo que se habla.

11. Las peticiones y/o preguntas para secuelas pueden ser dejadas también (dejando en claro que el sugerirlas no compromete a nuestra escritora-guionista Kiray Himawari a realizarlas); así como los comentarios que se tengan sobre el programa en general.

12. Este programa tendrá una fecha límite, que podrá ser revocada en el momento más inoportuno posible, para recibir las preguntas, dejando abierta la posibilidad de una segunda temporada, así como la posible modificación en el reglamento.

13. La fecha límite será dada a conocer en nuestras próximas emisiones debido a la falta de creatividad y desorganización de nuestra escritora-guionista.

Y habiendo leído las irrelevantes y ociosas reglas daremos paso a preguntas que ya han sido lanzadas al aire en los comentarios de los críticos más duros, conocedores, respetables, ofensivos y lindos… ¡Ustedes!" Elevó un poquito la voz el pequeño.

"Pero antes que nada, permítanme presentarles a ¡Oniichan!" diciendo esto una cortina de humo se levanta para disiparse enseguida y dejar ver al más talentoso y guapo pervertido. Los aplausos casi revientan los oídos del presentador y del invitado especial… "Oniichan, cuéntanos ¿cómo has estado?" dirigió su pequeño micrófono con forma de Hawallon a Natsume. "Youichi…" siseó molesto. "Y allí tienen, damas y caballeros y los que no también, ¡Hyuuga Natsume!" alargó la frase final.

Más aplausos y azotes de reses hubo en el foro. El rating estaba por los cielos y la escritora-guionista intentaba razonar sobre la filosofía de las ranas…

"Oniichan, el día de hoy vamos a comenzar esta entrevista con las preguntas que fueron hechas hace tiempo y que por pereza, desidia, flojera o imposibilidad de nuestra escritora-guionista fan del jamón no fueron contestadas.

Muy bien, niichan" aclaró su garganta una vez que ambos tomaron asiento en su la sala destinada a la comodidad de los invitados. "Primera pregunta, hecha por **Paoooo** en la historia _Saliditas Nocturnas_ '¿dónde quedó el mañana?'. Recordemos que esta historia narra cómo Niichan preocupado por oneechan va a cubrirla del frío durante un campamento. ¿Qué respondes, oniichan?"

Natsume parecía sopesar la respuesta con seriedad. "La verdad no tengo la menor idea de lo que cruza por la mente porna de Kiray, pero, si me preguntas y según los rumores que pregona Permy, el mañana será algún día mostrado." un 'oh' se escuchó por el foro, un claro acierto aquello de colocar pequeños carteles que le indican al público qué hacer.

"Allí tienen, gakuencistas, la primer respuesta de muchas, supongo yo, que se le harán a oniichan" más aplausos se escuchan cuando otro cartelón con la palabra 'bravo' es mostrada. "Siguiente cuestionamiento, niichan" sonaron tambores brindándole emoción al asunto "aunque en realidad no es pregunta, pero sirve de igual forma para rellenar el espacio que tenemos disponible en televisión, y está hecha por **Karen**, de igual manera sobre _Saliditas Nocturnas_: '¿Por qué no se entiende el escenario del principio? ¿Habrá una secuela?' técnicamente tenemos dos preguntas y un solo entrevistado, señoras y señores, señoritas y señoritos, mentirosos y mentirosas…"

"El escenario no se entiende porque probablemente Kiray no supo redactar bien o quizá porque esa historia necesita contextualizarse con la historia de fondo, lo cual me lleva a responder la segunda pregunta; no, no habrá secuela debido a que _Saliditas Nocturnas_ es un extracto de una historia de mayor extensión y debo cerrar la boca porque la manager de Kiray (Daniela) me mira peligrosamente".

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y más aplausos, aunque parecían grabaciones de algún programa con verdadero rating, fueron escuchados. "Muy bien, niichan, estás contestando muy bien a las preguntas, lo que me recuerda que oneechan me encargó que te dijera que le llevaras los _globitos_ para la fiesta privada que tendrían…" un sonrojo y muchas risas se escucharon a lo lejos. "Y continuando con esta entrevista tenemos a **Naim** haciéndonos una propuesta interesante en _Saliditas Nocturnas_: 'fanfictions con parejas como Tsubasa y Misaki', ¿qué opinas al respecto, oniichan?"

"Que sería bueno si con eso logro que dejen de verme como el pervertido de la historia, también están Narumi o Hotaru con su cámara en la habitación de Ruka, eso sí es ser pervertido" "Declaraciones fuertes, gakuencistas, éste es un programa serio y con responsabilidad en contenido, bueno, la verdad no pero nadie tiene porqué enterarse. Y continuando con el comentario de **Naim** parece habernos dejado una forma de comunicación que desgraciadamente no nos llegó de manera adecuada, por lo que si nos estás viendo, **Naim**, comunícate con nosotros dejando un comentario y tu correo de la siguiente forma: _micorreo(arroba)hotmail(punto)com _si aún estás interesada en contactarte con la paranoica de Kiray" el bullicio y los teléfonos sonando indicaban el éxito del programa.

Las telefonistas no daban abasto a la cantidad de reclamos, comentarios y gakuencitas llamando. "Y ya que este es el programa de 'Pregúntale a Natsume' seguiremos preguntándole a Natsume. Esta vez tenemos a **Tenshi Chan** en la historia de _El Sonido del Recuerdo_. Y **Tenshi Chan** pregunta '¿Murió Mikan o Natsume?'. Resumiendo esta historia en: oniichan sentado en medio de una habitación tocando una me dolía, digo, melodía. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto oniichan?"

"En realidad es una historia compleja, nació originalmente con el título de _Aprendiendo a Tocar Esas Curvas_ y estaba destinada a formar parte de _**Proyecto Cuek**_ (marca registrada), sin embargo, gracias a la falta de talento de Kiray surgió _El Sonido del Recuerdo_ en donde retorcidamente narra cómo yo toco un instrumento mientras viajo en mis recuerdos sobre la -sexy-traviesa- Mikan, por lo que no hay nada concreto sobre la muerte de braguitas de Santa o la mía, claro, yo no me puedo morir porque si muero Kiray se queda sin programa, sin historias y con un dolor de trasero".

Gente aplaudiendo de pie vitoreando el talento magno de Natsume para responder a las preguntas… "Qué derroche de palabras, oniichan, esta vez te luciste. Y espero que nuestro público esté quedando satisfecho. Y para cerrar con broche de oro tenemos un comentario de **Jimmi-san** dirigido a nuestra escritora-guionista Kiray, en donde nos comenta que le gustaría leer una novela original de Kiray Himawari con un personaje como tú, niichan, ¿qué crees que opine Kiray y cuál es tu postura al respecto?"

"Creo que es una propuesta interesante, siendo que _yo_ soy interesante, desconozco cuáles sean los planes de Kiray, pero si me preguntan a mí sería una historia bastante retorcida y gráfica no apta para menores de edad y con sensibilidad a las ocurrencias" se cruzó de brazos de manera arrogante.

"Bueno chicos y chicas, grandes y no tanto, esto es todo por hoy. Esperamos haber matado algo de su tiempo, o al menos robado la atención con la seriedad que denota este programa responsable de la juventud mundial. **Jimmi-san**, si nos estás viendo, Kiray agradece tu interés en una novela original, por lo que, si te interesa leer algo más de lo suyo, te invita a leer sus ocurrentes talentos en FictionPress, puedes encontrar su el link directo si te diriges a ver su perfil. Y bueno, gente sin quehacer, ociosos y pervertidos que esperaban leer un lemon/lime nos vemos en la siguiente transmisión cuyo horario desconocemos ya que no tenemos más preguntas de momento".

Youichi se pone de pie y las cámaras realizan un juego de ángulos iluminado por las luces de colores extravagantes "Y antes de que estas luces me dejen ciego, permítanme a gradecer, en nombre de nuestra escritora-guionista, a todos los seguidores de las historias de Kiray Himawari; quiere que sepan que los admira mucho debido a su gran paciencia e interés en sus proyectos poco serios y faltos de calidad. Así mismo aprovecho para agradecer el patrocinio y financiamiento de **Elphain Zedryck**, **ThePArAlleLheArts**, **KasumiAL1109** y **Gakuencistas** para que este programa sin mucho contenido sea transmitido, invitándolos a ver sus canales en _Youtube _(links que pueden encontrar en el perfil de Kiray) cuyo contenido incluye variedad con material exclusivo y no tanto de _**Gakuen Alice**_ y demás; RAWs, manga al español e inglés, AMVs y mucho más. Cuídense mucho y envíenme Hawallon, hasta la próxima".

Las luces del foro se apagan y tanto el invitado como el presentador se retiran a sus respectivos camerinos. Y aquí el comienzo de _Pregúntale a Natsume_.

**Créditos y Aclaraciones:**

Este programa no está financiado por el gobierno y no pretende lavar las mentes de incautos, no se obtienen ganancias monetarias ni en especie, así como tampoco pretende la dominación del mundo a través de programas de poco presupuesto y contenido.

Todas las preguntas mencionadas son reales y no inventos de la poca creatividad de la autora.

El presentador Hijiri Youichi, así como Hyuuga Natsume pueden parecer fuera de personaje, le recordamos, lector/televidente, que este es un programa de contenido humorístico y de baja calidad y presupuesto, por lo que rogamos se abstenga de patearle el trasero a la autora.

Los comentarios, preguntas y/o reclamos serán respondidos a través de este medio, no habrá contestaciones vía Mensaje Privado (esto dejándolo a consideración de la autora)

En efecto:

**Elphain Zedryck **(padre)

**ThePArAlleLheArts **(sobrina)

**KasumiAL1109** (hermana)

pueden ser encontradas a través del link en el perfil de la autora.

Reviews con contenido ofensivo serán omitidos debido a que se pretende conservar la inocencia del pequeño presentador Hijiri Youichi.

Es probable que a este programa asistan invitados especiales, pero no se garantiza la estabilidad mental de los mismos.

* * *

><p>Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas<p>

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	2. Qué Rayos

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

><p><em>El contenido mostrado a continuación contiene escenas no aptas para personas sensibles debido a su origen carente de sentido y profundidad; rogamos al lectortelevidente se abstenga de leer de no estar dispuesto a perder su tiempo…_

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Pregúntale a Natsume <strong>)80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo II ¡Qué Rayos!**

"Hola, Feos y Feas" un pequeño niño vestido con un traje de marinero azul eléctrico y bordes plateados hace aparición frente a las cámaras, "soy Hijiri Youichi y el día de hoy estamos transmitiendo nuestro ¡segundo capítulo de _Pregúntale a Natsume_!". Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, incluso fue necesario calmar al público en el foro "Debo agradecer al público televidente la respuesta obtenida, la verdad esperábamos que fuera un fracaso rotundo, pero nos damos cuenta de que ¡el ocio no sólo crea vicios, sino fuentes de trabajo!" los miembros del staff aplauden y asienten mientras las cámaras los enfocan.

"Pero el día de hoy no estamos para hablar de la filosofía de los vagos, sino para entretener al público conocedor, así que permítanme comenzar el programa". Pronto una banda sonora comienza a sonar y los coros inician…

_Pregúntale a Natsume mee_

_Pregúntale a Natsume mee_

_Pregúntale a Natsume mee_

_Pregúntale a Natsume mee_

"Creo que nuestra escritora-guionista no tiene talento musical, miren que canción más fea y mal cantada a resultado" interrumpe a mitad de canción logrando que las coristas enfundadas en un tutú verde pistache le lancen miradas mortales. "Ni me miren feo, Feas, porque yo soy lindo y ustedes no" el público se estremece debido a la ternura del pequeño y exclama unos cuantos 'Aww's. Las coristas guardan silencio y bajan la mirada, el pequeño está en lo cierto, es más lindo que los temibles ositos Teddy. "Y volviendo al asunto en cuestión, el día de hoy traemos las preguntas seleccionadas por Kiray, pero para poder ser respondidas necesitamos a Natsume, así que ¡fuerte el aplauso para niichan!" las ovaciones no se hacen esperar.

Las fanáticas gakuencistas suspiran mientras alzan los estandartes blancos con un escudo de braguita al centro y en la parte inferior una leyenda_, 'braguistas forever'_. Natsume hace su espectacular aparición caminando con la elegancia perversa que sólo un Hyuuga puede portar, si no me creen pregúntenle a Kauru Hyuuga. Finalmente y luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas luciendo un traje de dos piezas, chaleco con cuello terminado en pico y cierre al centro, acompañado de un pantalón entallado, ambos en cuero negro. Natsume toma asiento en la sala optando por una pose relajada. Los suspiros parecen llenar el foro y las cámaras de teléfonos móviles salen a relucir de entre los escotes de las blusas de las jovencitas y de entre los pantalones de los jovencitos (sí, los teléfonos móviles estaban prohibidos en el foro).

Sí, Hyuuga Natsume traía puesto un traje de cuero combinando con unas botas estilo militar, las chicas recurrieron a las bolsitas para la baba debajo de los asientos (el foro cuenta con las debidas herramientas como medidas de seguridad). Su cabello perfectamente alineado como siempre y su arcillo para el control del Alice en su oreja izquierda le daba un toque especial. "Señoras y señores, ¡Hyuuga Natsume!" el chico mayor rodó los ojos. "Y como este programa siempre tiene sorpresas, aunque sea su segunda transmisión tenemos el día de hoy dos invitadas especiales, con ustedes **KasumiAL1109**" los plausos son demasiados "y **ThePArAlleLheArts**" los asistentes no saben que hacer de la emoción.

"Tomen asiento". Ambas invitadas en lugar de tomar asiento corren eufóricas hacia Youichi que es lo primero que ven. "¡Aww, eres tan kawaii!" exclaman ambas mientras el pequeño lanza sus pequeños espectros en un inútil intento de deshacerse de las invitadas. El cuerpo de seguridad lucha por quitárselas de encima y nada lo consigue hasta que las dos por un efímero instante logran ver a Natsume. Sus cuerpos adolescentes de tensan y sus ideas cambiad de pensamientos tiernos a pensamientos que por cuestiones de horario no se pueden transmitir.

El cuerpo de seguridad, un par de hombres obesos con gafas oscuras y un auricular que sólo sirve de adorno, sueltan el agarre para darse cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Las dos chicas fans del anime, J y K-pop y mangas corren a abrazar a Natsume, aunque más bien intentan tocar sus mejores mejillas, si ustedes saben a lo que me refiero. "¡Detengan a las Feas!" gritó Youichi despavorido, "¡Van contra Niisan!" estaban a punto de alcanzar su objetivo cuando una red rosa fluorescente cae del techo. Las dos incautas luchan desesperadamente por liberarse pero la red contiene descargas eléctricas (nadie tiene porqué saber para qué sirve dicha herramienta de caza). Inconscientes fueron llevadas a un rincón apartado en donde las colocan sobre un sofá y las colocan en pose como si en verdad estuvieran conscientes.

"Eso estuvo cerca" el pequeño retoma la seriedad y vuelva a mirar a las cámaras que hacía unos instantes enfocaban únicamente el desenfreno de las damiselas. Natsume no perdió su pose estilizada, bien aprendida luego de varias lecciones privadas con Mikan… "Como sea, Feos y Feas, debido a nuestro accidentado arranque pasaremos a las preguntas sin más detalles" el público parece estar contento con la resolución. "Es una pena que nuestra invitada no pueda realizar sus mismas preguntas, pero bueno, demos inicio con el show". Y el juego de luces pareció darle vida al escaso espacio de tres por tres metros llamado foro.

"La primer pregunta, oniisan, es por parte de **Kasumi-Keiko11**, también conocida como **KasumiAL1109**" las luces se atenúan un poco y el suspenso se hace presente, "de _Recuperando el Tiempo_, recordemos que es la historia más larga de Kiray, '¿por qué no se ha actualizado el fic?'". El silencio se vuelve trágico y Natsume endurece su rostro frunciendo el ceño. Es una pregunta difícil y lo sabe, su respuesta debe dejar al público satisfecho. "La verdad, Youichi," habla con voz seria "es que Kiray es muy floja". Y diciendo esto Youichi le da un golpe en la nuca. "Contesta bien, niichan" el pequeño no parece satisfecho.

"De acuerdo, Kiray no ha actualizado porque ha tenido algunos problemas de personalidad y sus estados emo-depresivos no la dejan escribir una trama tan compleja como ha resultado _Recuperando el Tiempo_, aunque no niega tener avanzado el capítulo próximo a publicarse" todos están sorprendidos y los teléfonos vuelven a sonar insistentemente. "Muy bien, niichan, esta vez la oneechan sí te va a dar tu cena especial" el público ríe pero Youichi no parece notarlo, por lo que continúa con el mismo cuestionamiento.

"Siguiente pregunta, niisan; de _Acoso Postal,_ historia que narra un terrible acoso hacia oniichan, 'Natsume, ¿le dijiste a Mikan lo que era _ese_ bulto?" Natsume sonrió con socarronería y respondió "No sólo se lo dije, sino que se lo mostré" los aplausos y expresiones de gente perturbada estaban presentes. "Calma, calma, que aún hay más preguntas. Y continuamos" el pequeño parece tener un talento para la conducción.

"Esta pregunta es de** Gaby34355**, '¿cuándo le enseñarás a Youichi todo lo que has comprobado con Mikan?'" Natsume sonrió. "Le enseñaré a Youichi cuando esté listo para poner en práctica los conocimientos", el público realmente desayunó bastante, pues los aplausos parecen con más ánimo "Eso, niichan, ya sabes que soy inteligente y lo haré bien" el pequeño Hijiri es realmente lindo.

"Continuando con nuestro programa de _Pregúntale a Natsume_, **Izumi Miyu O.O** pregunta, niisan: '¿cuándo oniichan (Natsume) le pagará el dinero que le debe a Aoi? Fue hace tiempo que oniichan le pidió cierto dinero para comprar esas revista de mujeres que venden en las droguerías, ésas donde salen casi sin ropa'" el foro vuelve a quedar en silencio. "Niichan, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?" Natsume se pone de pie, le roba el micrófono a Youichi y se acerca a la cámara. "Aoi, esas revistas son con fines educativos, puedes preguntarle a Mikan, y respecto a lo del pago… Deja que me pague mi apuesta Ruka sobre Narumi y tendrás tu dinero" el camarógrafo está satisfecho con su close-up.

Youichi recupera su micrófono con forma de Hawallon, le ha costado unas cuantas extorsiones obtenerlo. "Y allí tienen una respuesta más; por cierto, saludos, Aoi" 'Aww's pueden ser escuchados aquí y allá, así como algunos lobos-coyotes-perros doloridos. "Nuestra siguiente pregunta es de **mikan-chan18 **(cabe aclarar que no es la Fea mayor), de _Las Braguitas de Mikan_, historia en donde revelo los secretos de oniichan acerca de las braguitas de oneechan, '¿Youichi le dice a Hotaru o no?'" "Fácil," responde con seguridad "Youichi se lo dice y Hotaru me extorsiona, como es su costumbre". "Es cierto," agrega el pequeño "todo mundo debe saber sobre los malos hábitos de oneechan, a lo mejor así cambia". El pequeño está convencido.

El público está enloquecido, tantas revelaciones parecen abrumadoras para las jóvenes mentes, las cuales no se quieren alterar. "Y así llegamos a nuestra última curiosa, que afortunadamente ha dado muestras de vida gracias al programa anterior, **Paoooo**, gracias por las preguntas y cerrar con esto nuestro exitoso programa, y **Paoooo** pregunta, de _Si Youichi Pudiera Leer la Mente de Natsume_, en donde se figura lo que pasaría si yo pudiera leer la mente de Niichan (obviamente), '¿cuándo va a ser la de Mikan y, Natsume obviamente sobrevivió al castigo porque si no, no estaría en el programa, pero qué fue el castigo, le gustó?'"

"Bueno," Natsume coloca un rostro serio, analizando las brillantes respuestas "En realidad no lo sé, Kiray tiene algunas ideas, pero no le gustaría jugar con la inestabilidad de Youichi, ya sabe, Mikan tiene algunos pensamientos traviesos, si ustedes entienden" su sonrisa lo dice todo. "Oneechan debería crecer" dice el pequeño avergonzado de la actitud de Mikan. Así pues continúa Natsume con su respuesta "En cuanto a lo del castigo… Fue una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, creo que quedó en empate y fue ciertamente divertida" todo mundo aplaude ante la sinceridad de Natsume. "Bueno, sigamos con la siguiente pregunta de **Paoooo**, de _Las Braguitas de Mikan,_ '¿De qué color las lleva hoy?', '¿qué hacen por las noches?', ¿juegan cartas?'"

El suspenso una vez más hace gala esta noche. "Hoy las lleva rojas con corazoncitos blancos, por aquello del amor" sonríe con suficiencia mientras en algún punto del mundo Mikan se sonroja y grita _¡Natsume!_ de forma enfadada. "al segundo cuestionamiento y respondiendo de paso al segundo, no, no jugamos cartas, a veces jugamos a _'papá y mamá están ocupados haciendo un hermanito de regalo'_ cuyas reglas son privadas" respondió con autosuficiencia aún con su postura relajada y un brillo singular en los ojos.

"Oniichan es tan considerado y la Fea tan escandalosa cuando juegan… Pero bueno, sigamos con la última etapa de preguntas de **Paoooo**, de _Todo Comenzó por un Beso, _en donde todo comenzó por un beso (¿?), '¿el Día Blanco terminó bien?' y '¿Ruka y Hotaru cuándo empezaron a salir?'" silencio de suspenso ante los últimos cuestionamientos.

"Sí, el Día Blanco terminó con fiesta y globitos (por cierto, debo comprar más) y respecto a la segunda pregunta," comenzó a ser gesticulaciones de alguien que cuenta mentalmente "llevaban cuatro meses en ese entonces, y si hago cuentas lo que me recuerda; Ruka, si estás viendo esta bazofia, hoy es su quinto aniversario, me pediste que te lo recordara y aquí me tienes" sonrió con burla.

"Muy bien, Feos y Feas esto es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado mi traje de marinerito, cuídense mucho y no le hablen a extraños, únicamente a vagos y desconocidos con playeritas simpáticas, hasta la próxima". El juego de luces de nuevo, los aplausos la nube de humo que hace parecer como si se estuviera incendiando el foro y un "cálmate, dale una _noche buena_, Ruka, y se calma todo" son lo último que se escucha de Natsume.

Y así se cierra un episodio más de la novela… Programa de entretenimiento _¡Pregúntale a Natsume!_

**~Créditos y Aclaraciones~**

Este programa no está financiado por el gobierno y pretende, es decir, no pretende lavar las mentes de incautos

No se obtienen ganancias monetarias ni en especie debido a la influencia AH1N1

La dominación mundial podría ser un efecto colateral del programa debido a su baja calidad

Todas las preguntas mencionadas son reales y no inventos de la poca creatividad de la autora.

El presentador Hijiri Youichi, así como Hyuuga Natsume pueden parecer fuera de personaje, le recordamos, lector/televidente, que este es un programa de contenido humorístico y de baja calidad y presupuesto, por lo que rogamos se abstenga de patearle el trasero a la autora.

Los comentarios, preguntas y/o reclamos serán respondidos a través de este medio, no habrá contestaciones vía Mensaje Privado (esto dejándolo a consideración de la autora)

Las patrocinadoras y financiadores del proyecto son:

**Elphain Zedryck **(padre)

**ThePArAlleLheArts **(sobrina)

**KasumiAL1109** (hermana)

pueden ser encontradas a través del link en el perfil de la autora

Reviews con contenido ofensivo serán omitidos debido a que se pretende conservar la inocencia del pequeño presentador Hijiri Youichi

Es probable que a este programa asistan invitados especiales, pero no se garantiza la estabilidad mental de los mismos

Las invitadas especiales fueron enviadas a un hospital psiquiátrico al terminar el programa y no se les hizo ningún daño con los choques eléctricos

* * *

><p>Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas y preguntas enviadas…<p>

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas,_** preguntas**_ etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
